


Moving Forward by Looking Back

by Mariathe



Category: Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: I explicitly mention that Klaus is older. I do not write or allude to underage trash pairings, Just my personal preference, M/M, Post series but before The Letters from Beatrice, Unsure if this will be continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariathe/pseuds/Mariathe
Summary: Post series but pre The Letters from BeatriceSet six years after the original series Klaus returns to Uncle Monty's estates and comes across a stranger looking for employment.This is not under aged or non-con. I don't write nor do I like under age and I hold the same opinion of non-con.





	

The once long since abandoned mansion at the end of Lousy Lane, now bustled with activity.

Movers carried newly purchased furniture, gardeners trimmed the hedges and mowed the lawns. Amongst the flurry of activity was a young man with curling brown hair and tortoise shell glasses, clad in pressed pantsuit, a white button up with a blue plaid sweater vest over top. Weaving through the workers with a clipboard and pen in hand as he checked off his ordered and owned purchases as they were carried into the home.

Though it didn’t quit feel like home to the young 20 year old, at least, not without his three sisters. After directing two movers carrying a sofa he turned on his heel only to run into a man, a few inches taller than himself and considerable more muscle mass than the lanky youth.

“Excuse me” the man said taking a step back, a kind smile of his handsome face.

“It’s fine, is there something you need?” Klaus asked, trying to restrain his irritability in mind of the strangers politeness.  
“My name is Gustav, I was the caretaker of this property, an old friend of Monty, since it is now under your ownership I’d like to offer my resume in terms of groundskeeper or housekeeper” Gustav said as he handed Klaus his neatly folded resume.

Briskly taking the paper and scanning over the references and other information provided, Klaus wanted to assure the man was who he said he was. Early dealings with Count Olaf had ingrained cautiousness into the both Klaus and his two sisters who then ingrained it in young Beatrice.  
“Thank you, I’ll have to call you back in a few days hence before making any final decisions” Klaus said, placing the folded resume into his pants pocket. Gustav gave him a hearty   
handshake and thanked him for his time before leaving.

Before all the furniture was place and all the hedges shaped, the interaction had already been forgotten by Klaus until later that evening when he felt the paper in his pocket.  
Spending the evening hours calling each number methodically while his dinner of simple beef stew sided with a fresh bread roll simmered in a pot on the oven top.   
All ten contacts had been verified, satisfying his suspicions.  
Spending the rest of his evening alone in the previous reptile room with his bowl of soup and bread roll.

There is a distinct difference between being alone and lonely.  
The difference being that alone means being on ones own with no one else present, whereas lonely means feeling the absence of company. But in this case, as Klaus sat in the dimly lit room eating his beef stew and bread roll, he felt both.  
You see, many people don’t mind having company, but if given the choice between the wrong sort of company and being alone, than one would much rather be alone.  
And while many don’t mind being alone and many also cherish and value this state of solitary, it is quite natural to think of the right company and wish for them to be with you at that moment or rather for you to wish to be with the right company wherever they may presently be. Because, even in the worst of places or the darkest of times, having the right company makes all the difference.

For at this moment Violet and Sunny, also accompanied by Duncan, Isadora, and Quigley Quagmire, were traipsing through Peru in research of V.F.S branch headquarters. Beatrice Baudelaire, already so young, was left in the attentive care of fellow agent and family friend Lemoney Snickett, who was currently in hiding. The problem was that these nefarious villains moved their headquarters so often and kept such secrets it was only rumored they had headquarters. Many V.F.D agents assume that such members operate independently and cause havoc as they see fit while another popular theory is that they operate independent but are given orders and information via secret code through a mundane messaging system.

Let me clarify, V.F.D is short for Volunteer Fire Department, though it’s means and goals are unknown the organization goes to great lengths to keeps its existence and on goings secret. This is the organization the Baudelaires and Quagmires affiliate themselves with. Whereas the V.F.S means Volunteer Fire Starters, once members of the V.F.D but after The Schism became a villainous faction of their own, causing havoc and mayhem among the general public. Back to Klaus and his aloness and lonliness. The young man would’ve done anything to join his sisters and old friends on their exciting adventure, however he had an assignment of his own. He, among other unknown V.F.D agents who specialize in reading and code breaking had been assigned to search out for any secret codes the V.F.S may have started or circulated.   
The importance of the task designated demanded he remain in a single most place, and though he was not the only one working the assignment, secrecy called for triple blind procedures. Meaning Klaus did not know who the other agents were and did not know who had given his the task. The others did not know who he was and that he even had the task, and in order to keep his sisters and friends safe, he kept the secret from them as well.

Declining on the case he wasn’t feeling well, and that while he remained behind he’d search for a suitable home for the seven of them to cohabit. When Violet turned 18 what their parents had left behind became legally accessible. She then divided it up evenly amongst the four of them and placed their share of the money into four separate bank accounts. Only one-fourth of the inheritance was more than enough to afford the mansion, furnishings, decor, and other commodities. The Quagmires also invested a sum of their own fortune after selling the sapphires at a reasonable cost, investing smartly and soon enough, becoming one of the western hemispheres biggest trading companies.   
Whereas Violet has already become famous for her line of ingenious inventions and Sunny, though only a few years old, was already well on her way to becoming a master chef.  
However, Klaus was just happy with his books. Though he split the rest of his share after buying the house and other things, making some smart investments in both companies and himself. Just last year he finished college as an English major and had already paid off his student loans. 

Sitting back in the cushioned leather chair, Klaus mentally counted the bedrooms available and found there were just enough to house himself, his three sisters, the quagmires, and Gustav with two spare rooms. Quickly phoning his home number, after a few rings Gustav answered. “Hello, this is Klaus Baudelaire” he said as he twisted his finger around the phone cord. “Ah, hello, good evening Mr.Baudelaire” Gustav replied curtly.  
Klaus spluttered for a moment, “Just Klaus is fine, I’m calling about the your employment, I’d liked to employ your services as both house and grounds keeper, and if it’s not to much trouble I’d like for you to live in the household” Klaus said.  
Silence permeated over the line, “hello? Are you still there Gustav?” Klaus asked after a few moments.  
“yes, yes I am, no it won’t be trouble at all, should I come tomorrow morning?” Gustav replied.  
“Yes, that would be fine, if that is all then good night then” Klaus said. “Ah, good night to you” Gustav said. With that they each promptly hung up.

Early the next morning, just as the sun was breaking over the horizon Klaus was awakened by the echoing doorbell. Rolling from his expansive, and rather warm bed he slid into his slipper and pulled a light robe over his monogrammed pajamas. Fully coming to his senses while he made his way to the front door. Peering through the peephole and seeing Gustav standing on the porch with only two suitcases in either hand. “Good morning, Gustav” Klaus welcomed warmly as he opened the door. Smiling easily Gustav replied likewise, “have you not had breakfast yet?” he asked as he walked in. “No, I’ve just woken up actually” Klaus replied as he closed and locked the door behind him. “Oh, I’m sorry to have disturbed your sleep” Gustav said. “No, it’s fine, besides the early bird gets the worm” Klaus replied before motioning to the stairs “I suppose you recall where the bedrooms are? You’re free to chose whichever room you’d like” Klaus offered. Gustav thanked him and disappeared upstairs while Klaus went to the kitchens to begin preparing breakfast.

Just as he was finishing frying the eggs and buttering the toast, Gustav entered the kitchen, standing awkwardly at the doorway, “Come in, I’ve just about finished breakfast” Klaus welcomed. Gustav gave an awkward smile as he took a seat at the small table, though their was a table in the dining room, eating in a kitchen just after the food was finished cooking felt far more welcoming. “I thought you had hired me to do the cooking, cleaning and other such yard work” Gustav teased as Klaus equally distributed the eggs, toasts and already prepared sausages. “Well, your responsibilities will be as such, but when the others arrive then they may vary” Klaus replied, setting down the plates before retrieving his beverage choice, that being a pulp free glass of orange juice. “Others? Will more people be joining us?” Gustav said in mild surprise as he filled his own glass with tap water. “Yes, six other to be precise, My three sisters, Violet, Sunny and Beatrice and then our three closest friends Isadora, Duncan, and Quigley Quagmire. Of course I’m not entirely sure as to when they’ll be arriving” Klaus replied.  
“Ah, I’m eager to meet them besides the more the merrier” Gustav said.

Which is a statement that is only true when the company is the right sort of company, if it is the wrong sort of company than more the merrier is the opposite of what one would think as they are surrounded and thoroughly put off.  
However, one cannot judge such a thing if one doesn’t know who the company is, which is why people oft say ‘More the merrier’ or just to be polite to their host. In which both cases are the reasons Gustav said as such.

Seeing as it were the first day of their mutual habitation Klaus told Gustav to enjoy the day for himself and become comfortable in the house as it was now both their homes.  
In the following day and eventual month to ensue Klaus found a fast friend Gustav, a routine had come through, one each held dearly. In the mornings they’d enjoy breakfast together, then go their separate ways to complete their duties. Klaus to the library in search of the V.F.S secret codes and Gustav to his household chores and the occasional yard work as weather permitted. Then they’d break for lunch, simple enjoying one anothers company before returning to finish their tasks around 4 o’ clock.   
Then Gustav would prepare tea and they sit in the library discussing everything from literature to the intricacies of life either their own or the on goings of the world around them. It was Klaus’s favorite part of the day, for him listening to Gustav speak and understanding his perspectives and insights was just as enriching as reading a book. A man so educated and thoughtful, that Klaus couldn’t help but enjoy every moment shared.  
Just that summer afternoon, the kind when the fading light looks like amber and everything is soft and dewy and achingly sweet, Klaus found himself admiring Gustav sharp jaw and sloping nose, how his deep brown eyes read appreciated every sentence of the book held delicately in large, calloused hands. His dark hair shone golden while his usual brown skin seemed to gleam like fine bronze in that sickeningly sweet light. It was only when Gustav asked if Klaus was alright did the youth realize he had been staring entranced at Gustav with less than savoury desires. The ones fraught with greed and that sickening, aching, sweetness, that left one wounded but longing for more.  
His fair cheeks burned red, the blush that crept to the tips of his ears and down to his chest.  
Ducking his head quickly, “Nothing, nothings wrong, I was just thinking that these are probably the most peaceful days I’ve had since my parents passed and when the others join us, they’ll become the happiest too” Klaus said quickly. Although it wasn’t a lie, for that was what Klaus had been thinking since he’d gotten to known and appreciate Gustav, it wasn’t the truest answer to Gustav’s question.  
“That’s good to hear, I’m excited for their arrival as well” Gustav said gently, for he had noticed Klaus’s tumultous emotional states n the past few days, that the young man was probably missing his siblings and friends very dearly and in a his desire to be not only a good employee but a good friend as well, Gustav tried to offer as much support and understanding as Klaus was willing to accept.

The days following the encounter Klaus found himself falling ill. He refusing to break from his research or become an overt burden to Gustav he pushed on. Until a week later when he collapsed at his desk, pencil in hand and coffee unfinished.  
On that particular summers day, that temperature had spiked 101 fahrenheit and Gustav found that prolonged time spent outside could prove deadly. Deciding his energies would be better spent in the library cleaning or shelving books.

The first thing he noticed was Klaus slumped over on his desk, practically leaping across the room Gustav took his pulse to find his skin burning with fever but the faint beat was still there. Grabbing a nearby phonebook he called the home visit doctor and demand she come as quick as possible. After giving the address he hung up and carried Klaus upstairs to his bedroom. Unbuttoning his shirts and placing a wet washcloth across his forehead. Pulling a wooden chair to the bedside, holding his hand and feeling his pulse, waiting for doctor Sam Griffin to arrive.   
Nearly half an hour later the door bell rang, Gustav rushed downstairs and flung open the door to see a withered, graying man with a doctors bag standing on the porch. “Doctor Sam Griffin?” Gustav asked briskly. “Yes, you sounded rather frantic over the phone” he replied.  
“I found him unconscious on his desk” Gustav explained briefly as he rushed the old doctor up the curving staircase and into Klaus’s room. Waiting impatiently by the door as the doctor Griffin examined Klaus for a few minutes. Once finished with his examination he packed his tools and turned to Gustav, “Nothing serious, just a case of exhaustion and tonsillitis, I’ll bring over the antibiotics later this evening but some rest, plenty of liquids and the boy should be fine” doctor Griffin said as he left. Gustav locked the front door behind him and grabbed a few books from the library, a mixture of Klaus’s favorites and some new books that Gustav thought Klaus would enjoy.   
And until dinner time, Gustav sat by Klaus’s bedside waiting for the youth to awaken. Departing reluctantly to make a dinner of fried rice and seasoned chicken. Bring both plates and glasses of water upstairs. Gustav found he had no appetite and that Klaus had not awoken in the time frame between Gustavs departure and return. Eventually the doorbell rang and Gustav opened it to see a chipper looking young woman holding a paper bag with a receipt and prescription stapled to it. “Good evening, I’m Cathy, doctor Griffins assistant. Now the in home visit will 100$ and the antibiotics will be an extra 10$, payment is due at the beginning of the next payment cycle, now take one pill every twelve hours with meals. The food part is important or else terrible nausea results” Cathy said as she handed Gustav the bag. “yes, thank you” he said tiredly before closing and locking the door.  
Klaus awoke the banging of the front door opening and closing. His throat hurt, every time he breathed it felt like sandpaper, swallowing his own saliva was a challenge of it’s own. Every muscle and joint seemed to ache and the room felt a cold winters day on his feverish skin. And in his fevered mind, he was 13 again. When count olaf seemed to be around every corner, lurking in every shadow, with a sharpened knife and evil plot to steal their family fortune or their lives. The heavy footstep and tall, shadowy figure looming over him sent fear thrumming through his addled mind. Calling out weakly for Violet and Sunny, trying to raise the alarm or get help but his voice only came out in a harsh rasp. 

A large, calloused, gentle hand rested lightly on his forehead, “Klaus, it’s alright” Gustav soothed as he turned on the bedside lamp. Klaus stared hard at Gustav as his weary conscious made sense of everything. Relaxing against the pillow again, he watched Gustav open the paper bag and pull out a small yellow bottle of pills. “How are you feeling?” Gustav asked, trying to calm his jittery nerves. “Cold” Klaus rasped, weakly trying to button up his shirt. Gustav uncomfortable with intruding on Klaus’s privacy but knowing he was too sickly to be left to his own devices, Gustav rifled through the others drawers till he found a flannel pair of monogrammed pajamas. Helping the other dress before returning to the pills. Uncapping the little bottle, checking the typed instructions again to be sure it was one pill every twelve hours, which it was. He gave the pill to Klaus and the glass of water, “one pill every twelve hours and once your done with that I’ll get you some brown sugar oatmeal to help your throat” Gustav said. Obediently Klaus swallowed the pill and laid back.   
Gustav took the untouched plates of seasoned chicken and his own glass of water downstairs. Covering the plates and placing them in the refrigerator and pouring out his glass before preparing the oatmeal. Taking the bowl back upstairs he found Klaus asleep, sorely tempted to just let him sleep, Cathys instructions ran through his mind “The food part is important or else terrible nausea follows”. He awoke Klaus gently, “Come on, you’ve gotta eat or you’ll feel worse later” Gustav urged as he gently shook him awake.  
With a low, begrudging groan Klaus woke up long enough to finish the oatmeal before slumping back down for sleep.  
Before he left, Gustav assured Klaus had enough water for the night, turned the bedside lamp off and left the door partially open in case Klaus needed him, thankful for the fact he chose the bedroom besides Klaus all those months ago.

Fever dreams are an odd thing, for it is a time when ones own perception of reality and time become distorted beyond comprehension. When memory and dream seems to become synonymous. For Klaus that perplexing mixture would become exactly that. His rasping, stinging throat woke him from the peaceful darkness of in between wakefulness and deep sleep, despite the late hour, the light of the full moon shining through the curtains gave him enough light to see the glass of water on his bedside table. Taking little gulps, as much as his swollen throat would allow, he finished off the water and with glass in hand left his room for the bathroom down the hall. Stopped by Gustavs echoing voice coming from the foyer room. Looking down over the balcony his heart twisted painfully, for illuminated in that moonlight room were his parents, kind uncle Monty, Aunt Josephine who had become fierce and formidable in her last moments, Kit Snickett, and another couple he failed to recognize. Standing before the beloved ghostly group was Gustav, speaking to them as if it were a normal gathering. Klaus strained to hear what they were saying but the ache in his throat demanded attention and he was far to exhausted.   
After filling his glass and returning to his room and in the back of his mind a distant bell rang, something both Count Olaf and Uncle Monty had said. However, sleep overcame him before he could remember. In that place, between true slumber and conscious, overwhelmed by fever. He dreamed of large, calloused, gentle hands holding his own and soft kisses being peppered on the back of his hand, his palm, finger tips, wrist. A shift of weight and those soft kissed littered his face, his cheeks, his chin, his forehead, the tip of his nose, the corner of his lips. Feeling the other rest their forehead against his, and making an odd pained sound that started in the back of their throat but resonated deep in their chest.  
Slowly opening his eyes he saw Gustav hanging over him, his large, calloused, gentle hand holding his small, lean, delicate hand. ‘This must be a dream’ Klaus wondered as he closed the distance between them. Kissing Gustav sweetly, pulling away after a moment. Feeling the pressure on his hand tighten before Gustav kissed him again, this time less sweet and filled more with wounded greed.Klaus pulled away for a moment, “I’m sick, You’ll get sick” he stammered. Though at that moment he felt the very opposite of ill, further proving his belief this experience was one conjured by his impaired mind.

“Doesn’t matter” Gustav replied gruffly, returning to his endeavors. It was clear to Klaus that though he had no experience in terms of physical intimacy, his subconsciousness had more than enough knowledge. He felt clumsy and awkward, writhing and mewling under the phantom image of Gustav and his skilled administrations. Such embarrassment only further highlighted when one of those large, calloused, gentle hands slipped under the waistband of his pants and firmly gripped his aching erection. Crying out, Klaus bucked his hips into the touch, settling for moving in tandem with Gustavs pace. His slender hands clawing and grasping at Gustavs hair and clothes. Pulling him closer, keening his name between kisses.  
Feeling the pressure and heat build till he came, his mind blank and body suddenly heavy with exhaustion. Carefully the phantom Gustav pulled his pants off, the covers thrown off in their activities. With a damp wash cloth Gustav wiped Klaus clean before putting another clean pair of pajamas on Klaus and putting the covers back over top of him. Klaus dreamed Gustav gave him a final sweet kiss before leaving the room. And in those moments following he sorely wished to remember the occurrence in fine detail, for such a thing would surely not happen again.


End file.
